DC COMICS: 1967 FILMATION SUPERMAN/AQUAMAN HOUR
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA AQUAMAN IN THE MEDIA GREEN LANTERN CORPS IN THE MEDIA HAWKWORLD IN THE MEDIA JLA IN THE MEDIA SUPERMAN IN THE MEDIA The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure is a Filmation animated series that aired on CBS from 1967 to 1968. Premiering on September 9, 1967, this 60-minute program included a series of six-minute adventures featuring various DC Comics Super Heroes. YOUTUBE: OVERVIEW Each episode consisted of new segments from the existing series, The New Adventures of Superman and The Adventures of Superboy, as well as outings for Aquaman and his sidekick Aqualad. Superman fans generally regard it as the second season of The New Adventures. As a part of The New Adventures, it is notable for containing some of the final work done by Bud Collyer, the voice actor who had originated the roles of Superman and Clark Kent on radio. It also included a rotating series of 'guest star' cartoons featuring the Atom, the Flash and Kid Flash, the Green Lantern, Hawkman and new shorts from The Adventures of Superboy. The Justice League of America (Atom, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Aquaman and Superman) and Teen Titans (Speedy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad, but not Robin) were also featured in team adventures. Many of the shorts were penned and script-edited by DC Comics employees. Bob Haney and George Kashdan — the writing-editing team who were then producing the original version of the Teen Titans comic book — were prolific on the series, taking on nearly all the "guest star" cartoons. Mort Weisinger, editor of all Superman comic titles during the 1960s, served as script editor for the shorts featuring Kal-El. This use of comic writers on the television series tended to make them "a very faithful adaption to the comic book mythos." Even so, there were some elements which were unique to the cartoons, such as secondary characters in the Hawkman, Green Lantern and Atom shorts. This series marked the animation debut of nearly all of its featured characters and teams. The exceptions were Superman and his supporting cast, who had been previously immortalized in the iconic 1940s Superman shorts (and later in The New Adventures of Superman), and the Superboy characters, seen in the previous season of The Adventures of Superboy. EPISODE GUIDE: 'DC SUPER HEROES unproduced shows' Due to the success of the show, Filmation had produced a Metamorpho pilot and planned pilots for Plastic Man and Wonder Woman. A DC Comics cartoon hour was also being developed, with concept drawings featuring Metamorpho, Plastic Man, The Flash, The Blackhawks, the Doom Patrol, B'Wana Beast and the Metal Men. Plans were cancelled when CBS secured the animation rights to Batman in the wake of ABC's recent success with the Batman live action television series. (1) Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:Super Friends Category:Atom Category:Flash Category:Kid Flash Category:Superman Category:Green Lantern Hal Jordan Category:Aquaman Category:Hawkman Category:Aqualad Category:Speedy Category:Wonder Girl Category:Teen Titans Category:Plant Master Category:Blue Bolt Category:Evil Star Category:Adam Strange Category:Blackhawks Category:Metamorpho Category:Superboy Category:Black Manta Category:Fisherman Category:Oceanus Category:Torpedo Man Category:The Claw Category:Magneto (DC Comics) Category:Storm (seahorse) Category:Imp (seahorse) Category:Tusky (walrus) Category:Fire Troll Category:Atlantis Category:Aquacave Category:Pomoxis Category:Starro Category:The 5th Dimension Category:Mera Category:Pinkie (seahorse) Category:The Prankster Category:Lex Luthor Category:Brainiac Category:Winslow Schott - Toyman Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Titano Category:Mister Mxyzptlk Category:The Sorcerer (Filmation) Category:The Warlock (Filmation) Category:Doctor Heckla (Filmation) Category:Queen Satana Category:Mr. Mist (Filmation) Category:Perry White Category:Lana Lang Category:Krypto The Superdog Category:Mighty Lad (Filmation)